<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a forest to burn by Auredosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764596">a forest to burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa'>Auredosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a passionate flame burns down everything in its path.<br/>Or, the one where Droors gets railed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chester Droors/Cyrus Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a forest to burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just something I wrote in the middle of the night when I was bored, partly just to practice my writing skills, partly because I was horny as hell. There's lots of similiar wording and phrases to Dandelions and Tangled Up that I wasn't concerned about while writing this. </p><p> I thought I'd upload a little something to keep this nonexistent fandom entertained. More stories with actual substance (if you can call my work "substantial," that is) are on the way. In the mean time, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finally fuck each other, it’s rough, feral, <em>wild.</em> The way they grab and grasp at each other is as untamable as the other’s imagination or the ever-changing earth underneath their feet. And they can’t <em>stop.</em></p><p>It’s humid and sticky even in the cool summer evening. Droors wondered how long Cyrus was suffering with his own need, choked by that fitted robe of his. His own pants were messily pulled down his slender hips in their haste to get it over with before a student-or even worse, another staff member-discovered them. There wasn’t much else of importance other than getting Cyrus’s cock stuffed in his arse. Months of relentless teasing and dancing around each other had finally come to an end, here, over Droors’s desk in his own classroom.</p><p>Cyrus finally moves, and Droors shudders as he feels every thick inch of his prick fill him up. His hole stretches to take it all in, clenching around the conjurer’s monster of a cock. He almost laughed; what else was he expecting from a man who’d served in the Dragonspyre army? Cyrus was bigger and stronger than him in almost every sense. He towered over Droors, and the latter could easily tell he had the body of a warrior. There were countless times he’d lost himself in carnal thoughts at the sight of Cyrus wielding his old war scythe in battle, broad chest puffed out with muscle that could easily pin the elf to the ground if he wanted to.</p><p>It only takes a few deep, powerful thrusts to make Droors cum over his own desk. His face is pressed against the cool wood, gloved hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Cyrus’s balls keep slapping against his ass, and moments later, he hears him groan as he releases himself. Droors gasps when he pulls out and taps the head of his cock over his reddened rim.</p><p>His breath comes out in short pants as he slumps over his neglected papers to grade. He was drained of his mana, and couldn’t find it in himself to recover as quickly as Cyrus. The conjurer could probably last until morning; his magic reserve was much more refined and controlled than Droors’s, who relied upon drawing from the life force around him. But right now, in the hazy afterglow of their clandestine coitus, he can only sense Cyrus’s piercing conjuration aura, probing his mind and challenging him.</p><p>There was a lustful fire in his sapphire blue eyes, and Droors was an awaiting forest ready to <em>burn</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hard shrug</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>